


Once Before

by fryloren



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, M/M, but then hux is like oh dang, no sex yet though sorry yall, so idk how u guys are with that, the choking is in a violent way, tw choking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryloren/pseuds/fryloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical plot where hux is a slut and is shocked by a new feeling<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Before

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know its really bad but 1. its a drabble and 2. im just trying to get out some emotions rn so that’s that.  
> I’m not making Kylo the usual ‘desperate teenager’ that i see a lot, but if you guys wanted more just let me know and i could do smutty stuff in a part two, if you wanted it. I’m also up for suggestions. I’ve just been wanting to do more fics so i threw this out there I guess.
> 
> basically feel welcome to leave suggestions for chapter 2/3

   It happened once before. Once before Hux had been desperate for breath. Once before, his toes had curled into the soles of his shoes, body convulsing, and eyes wide with shock. Once before, this had happened, and only then did he realise how much he wanted it.

   It was an accident and Hux had been angry. Kylo Ren was once again outwardly expressing his anger, but this time upon an officer. The sith had barely ever killed them, that was forbidden. It happened once before, but things that happen once that shouldn’t have… never happen again. Snoke can ensure that. That was when Ren had turned to destroying computer councils and other expensive equipment. When the general had brought it up with the Supreme Leader, he had pushed it away and sternly ordered Hux not to interfere with Kylo Ren’s training. Hux still couldn’t fathom how destroying important technology was part of Ren’s training, but he didn’t question it and followed orders. Though, whenever the general had confronted Ren about how nearly killing the officers was drastically out of the question, the sith would 'tsk' angrily through his mask and storm out. Hux had never been called to meet with Snoke on the matter, so he assumed Ren wasn’t supposed to be choking the soldiers in the first place.

  
   However, something had been off this time. The room seemed to emit a sense of fear, and the lights had flickered. The general had had a feeling that if he would not intervene, then Ren would surely kill the officer. To save both of them the trouble of having to deal with the after effects of the situation, Hux interrupted.

  
   “ _Ren_. If I were _you_ , I would direct that anger _elsewhere,_ ” Hux hadn’t realised how much venom he had spit in his words until after he said them. The fear in the room was affecting him. It was making him nervous and agitated. But, the general stood his ground, practically seething with rage.

  
   He was expecting Ren to drop the trooper and he did. He also, expected him to either storm out of the room or try to start an argument. However, he was not expecting an overwhelming pressure around his throat when Ren turned around. The sith raised his arm toward the general, seemingly grasping his neck from afar.

  
   Hux cursed how his hands threw to his own throat instinctively, in order to pry away the hand that should’ve been there. How his legs dangled below him pathetically, and Ren raised him from the ground.

  
   “Elsewhere, being _you_ , General?” Kylo’s voice had been dripping in something Hux couldn’t point out at that moment. Was it rage? Or was it more horror? The general wasn’t too concerned with that, more worried about the warmth that shot straight to his groin. Hux choked a loud gasp, as he continued to struggle intensely. “Wha-” The general tried to speak, but it came out gravelly and nearly incomprehensible. The warm feeling didn’t cease, in fact, it intensified when his vision started to blur and his eyes started to roll back.

  
   The next thing he knew, he was on his knees, wheezing and panting for air. His vision creeped back and he barely got a glimpse of Kylo, before the sith passed the general quickly, leaving Hux and the passed out soldier on the ground.

  
   Then, the general nearly doubled over at the hardness in his pants. He dragged his gloved nails along the floor, and snarled at the ground savagely.

   “ _Damn it._ ”


End file.
